For the Love of a Duck
by Abarero
Summary: When Fakir wakes up one morning to find that a new story has been started, he has no choice but write it until the ending. But this curse is going to require him to face the hardest task of all Love. FakirAhiru
1. Act 1: Prologue: The Enchantress

Author's Notes: And here's my first piece of fanfiction for the anime series "Princess Tutu." It was written for the 'Once Upon a Time' Fanfiction challenge (see my profile for the link) and was one of the winning stories there (thanks again to all that enjoyed it!) Anyways, I decided it was long past due to get it posted up on , so here we go:

-- Does contain spoilers of the end of the series. --

-- Based loosely off the fairytale/ballet "Beauty and the Beast." Chapter titles are named after the titles of songs from the "Beauty and the Beast" Musical.--

"Princess Tutu" does not belong to me and neither does the fairytale/movie/musical "Beauty and the Beast". This is merely a fictional piece based off of it and I'm making no money from it. Give your credit to the original creators of the series for making such a great show!

"plain font" – is speaking

"_italics_" -- thoughts

_italics_ -- is text written into the story

(_italics_) – is the translation of what Ahiru quacks.

Enjoy the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 1- Prologue: The Enchantress

----------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a village called Kinkan,

There was a small yellow duck who lived by the edge of a lake.

Although she was but a duck, she fell in love with a prince

And longed to help him find his smile again.

But then, one day,

An old story spinner by the name of Drosselmeyer came upon this duck.

After seeing her strong feelings for the prince,

He gave her a magic pendant and cast her into his tragic tale.

The duck then transformed into a girl known as Ahiru.

And this girl had the power to fight as the prima donna- Princess Tutu.

But she was warned of Princess Tutu's fate,

For if she ever spoke of her love for the prince,

She'd disappear in a flash of light.

For many weeks she fought bravely,

Searching for pieces of the prince's heart.

But the final piece was her magic pendant-

And if she gave it up- the spell would be broken.

She would return to being a duck for all time.

In the end, she gave up the pendant,

Her human body gone as she returned to her true form.

And the tale ended, happily.

Or so they say….

But underneath her bright eyes,

There was a longing.

She had lost the prince,

Yet her heart still longed to love someone.

But who could ever learn… to love a duck?

------------------------------------------------


	2. Act 2: Belle

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 2- Belle

--------------------------------------------

It was a mild winter's day in the town of Kinkan as two familiar silhouettes sat on the dock overlooking the lake.

The taller was a young man, whose green hair was tied back from his face as he wrote on the parchment he held. It seemed strange for a boy his age to be so enamored with writing, but that was nothing compared to who his writing companion was. For beside him, resting gently with her head against his leg, was a small yellow duck.

To most, it would seem quite the strange sight; but to anyone who knew the true story of Kinkan's past- they would know of the strong ties between the boy and the duck.

A cold wind blew through the trees, causing the duck to ruffle her feathers and nuzzle closer against her human companion.

The boy just smiled softly at her as he set down his quill.

"_It's getting awfully cold out here… I know Charon says it might even snow tonight…_"

Glancing down at the bird beside him, he frowned.

"_I wonder if this idiot can take care of herself if the weather gets bad…_"

Sensing his gaze on her, and no longer feeling the rhythm of his quill on the parchment, the duck opened her eyes and blinked up at him.

"Quack?" She questioned, "Quack quack quack? (_What's wrong Fakir?_)"

He shook his head, "Just wondering how long it'll take before you do something unnecessarily stupid and freeze to death out here…"

"Quack! Quack quack quack! (_Hey! That's mean, Fakir!_)" The small duck shot back, her feathers getting ruffled as she flapped them in anger.

"Okay, so where do you plan to go if it starts snowing?" He countered.

Ahiru narrowed her eyes and frowned, "_Okay…so I don't know what to do…_"

Fakir stood and looked down at the tiny duck, "Come on, let's go."

"Quack? Quack quack? (_Go? Go where_?)"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

She turned her head in a huff, "Quack…"

"Charon won't mind. I'll just get an extra blanket."

Blinking as she realized what it was he was offering, Ahiru smiled, "Qua… (_Fakir…_)"

Turning to go, he tucked the parchment under his arm and held a hand back towards her.

"It's getting dark," Fakir said simply, then wondering why he didn't feel her take his hand, he frowned.

"_She's just a duck now…she can't…_" His face became somber for a moment before he turned back to her. "_Sorry Ahiru, I forgot you can't take my hand like that anymore…_"

Kneeling in front of her, he gently lifted her up, "Let's go…" He mumbled distantly, but Ahiru could sense the sadness in it.

"_He was…_" Her mind flashed back to the extended hand, "_He wanted to take my hand but…_" She glanced down at her wings, "_But I'm just a duck now… I can't…_"

Ahiru's thoughts paused as she felt Fakir's warm hand cradling her against his chest.

"_He…he couldn't be…be…missing me being a girl…could he?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir's eyes traveled down to where the blanket-made nest on the floor laid. Ahiru had quickly curled up and fallen asleep, but Fakir found that he wasn't quite as lucky. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts to allow him to rest yet.

Thinking back over his earlier actions, his own thought echoed in his mind, "_She's just a duck now…she can't_…"

"I can't believe I did that…" He muttered to himself, dragging a hand down his face.

"_You want her to be human again, don't you_?" A tiny voice questioned from the depths of his mind.

Fakir jolted up in bed, his eyes glancing about the room hastily in search of who had spoken.

"_Mytho and Rue got their happy ending- but where's yours?_"

"Who's there?" He questioned aloud.

"_Face it- you've always been bitter that Ahiru had to stay a duck, haven't you_?"

Standing, Fakir went to grab up his sword from where it was collecting dust in the corner.

"_Why don't you write it_?_ Write a happy ending for yourself._"

"Stop this! Who are you?"

"_What your heart truly desires. You can see the sadness Ahiru tries to hide. And, you have the power to change that. You could both be happy. Don't you deserve happiness? If it wasn't for you and Ahiru- Drosselmeyer's spell wouldn't have been broken. Why don't you write your own happy ending?_"

Fakir paused and placed a shaky hand to his head as he realized that the voice was indeed his own subconscious thoughts.

"_Is this …what I really want?_"

His eyes glanced to where Ahiru slept, "_I could try…she didn't deserve the ending she got…but…_"

He sat his sword back down, his gaze shifting to the waylaid quill and parchment.

"_Never mind.__ It's too risky. That story is over and it's staying that way._"

Crawling back under the blankets, Fakir looked to Ahiru once again, "_Are you really that unhappy, Ahiru?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of someone standing, footsteps resounding against the cold stone floor, reached the small yellow duck's ears.

"Qua…?" Ahiru stirred, blinking her eyes awake as she focused on the blurry form walking across the room.

"_Fakir?_"

Untangling herself from the blanket, she slowly followed him and peered through the door to see what he was doing.

Fakir sat at the desk in the corner, his hand reaching over to dip his quill in the inkwell.

"_He's…writing?_" Ahiru questioned, as she dared to move into the room a little further.

_Once upon a time, there was a duck named Ahiru. She'd once been turned human by the power of a story-spinner's tale, but in order to help the prince of that story, she'd sacrificed the magic pendant and returned to her true form as a duck. But during this time, she'd met a young knight. True, he was a worthless knight, but- he was also a story-spinner. And so, he decided that he'd write Ahiru a new story. A chance for both of them to find their happy endings._

The yellow duck he wrote of tilted her head in confusion as she inspected Fakir closer.

"_His eyes are closed…but he's still writing…_"

Not certain what exactly it was that Fakir was doing, Ahiru decided it might be best to keep an eye on him. Going back into the other room, she grabbed the corner of her blanket with her beak and slowly drug it across the floor.

Once she'd reached the doorway, she curled up in the blanket and sat there watching Fakir write.

_And so, using the power he had, the knight wrote out a new spell upon Ahiru. A spell that if broken- could bring them both the wishes they desired most._

_Little duck of yellow, _

_Her heart as pure as gold,_

_Upon you now a curse is laid,_

_A spell a dream foretold._

_If the duck was to fall in love,_

_Her heart devoted to only one._

_And that boy could come to love her in return,_

_Then this curse will come undone._

_But the love must be pure and not misled,_

_Or misfortune shall play its part._

_For the most beautiful thing in all the world,_

_Is the beauty of the heart._

_And at that moment, the spell took its hold upon the duck. She felt her heart swell with hope and even though she wasn't certain what the knight had just written, she knew there was something in that story for her._

"_Is he writing another story about me?_" She gently touched her wing to her heart, "_Fakir…You really do…care about me, don't you? Even if I'm just a duck."_

And his subconscious, pleased with the beginning it had written, finally stopped. The quill dropped to the parchment, and Fakir leaned forward to use his arms as a pillow.

"Quack!" Ahiru jumped up and waddled over, worried about the sudden change in Fakir's behavior.

"_He's…sleeping again,_" She noted.

After watching him for a few moments, and finally realizing that he had no intention of returning to his bed, Ahiru got an idea.

Going back over to the blanket she'd been curled up on; she once again picked it up by the corner with her beak and drug it across the room to where Fakir sat.

Struggling with all her might, she flapped her wings and pulled the blanket up into the air before laying it over the boy.

It took her a few minutes, but finally, she managed to wrap the blanket around him. Then, too tired to fly back into the bedroom herself, she curled up on Fakir's lap.

"_It's the least I can do for you. I bet…I bet everyone thinks you're strange or weird or something because you spend all your time with a duck. It's no wonder you wish I was human…_" She sighed, "_If only I could still change back and forth…_"

Her thoughts halted as she felt Fakir's body shift, his hand once again reaching out for the quill.

"_Fakir…what are you…_"

Looking up at him, Ahiru found herself still completely baffled by Fakir's strange actions.

"_You're writing again? But how can you write with your eyes closed?_"

_As the knight rested, the small duck wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm. Once she was certain he was all right, Ahiru laid down on his lap, her mind worrying for the sake of the boy._

_But she wasn't the only one who was caught up in their concern for the other. Unbeknownst to her, as he slept, the dark-emerald haired knight was caught in a dream. _

_A dream that would foretell the spell he had just written. _

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Act 3: If I Can’t Love Her

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 3- If I Can't Love Her

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir blinked, a light mist surrounding him on all sides.

"_Where…am I?_"

The mist slowly cleared, finally revealing to him the lone figure out upon the lake.

At first, Fakir thought that it was just a duck swimming, but as he looked closer- he could see that the duck was dancing across the water's surface.

Her large blue eyes met with his green ones as she smiled.

Slowly moving her hands above her head, she gestured to him.

"_Please- dance with me_," The motion said. Her small wing left extended towards him.

He stood then, a pair of ballet shoes instantly on his feet as he made his way out to meet her.

A soft melody began, and slowly, they danced.

The small duck's movements told Fakir a story.

_I am but little duck of yellow, _

_My heart as pure as gold,_

_Upon me now a curse is laid,_

_A spell this dream has foretold._

_If I fall in love with you,_

_My heart devoted to only one._

_And you can to love me in return,_

_Then this curse will come undone._

_But the love must be pure and not misled,_

_Or misfortune shall play its part._

_For the most beautiful thing in all the world,_

_Is the beauty of the heart._

And as she finished her story, she turned to him- her small wings gesturing to him once again.

"_Fakir…_" She touched a wing to her heart, "_I…_" then moved them down into a particular pose, "_I love you._"

He halted in his dance then, and knelt beside the small duck.

"Ahiru…" His mind thought back over the spell, his arms mimicking that pose to her in return.

And in a bright glowing light, the duck transformed. Her body changing back into that of a human and her feathers turning into a golden gown.

"Fakir," She said as he looked upon her with awe, "Your heart is noble and your love is pure- with that you can fight this curse on me. Show no hesitance and speak truthfully and the ending will be one of happiness."

And as suddenly as it began, it ended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the layers of sleep withdrew like the mist about the lake. The fleeting memory of his dream solidified- making sure that Fakir retained each little detail of it.

"_Fakir, I love you,_" Ahiru's voice echoed in his mind.

And that was all it took to completely snap Fakir awake.

Bolting upright, both his chair and Ahiru fell to the ground. Fakir clasped a hand over his mouth in shock and desperately hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was.

"Quack! Quack quack quack quack?! (_Hey! What was that for?_!)" The loud protest came from the floor, a certain small yellow duck not too pleased with how she'd been woken up.

"A-A-Ahiru…" He managed, feeling his face grow warmer.

Glancing about, Fakir finally realized that he was no longer in his bedroom.

"How did I…"

"Quack quack quack. (_You were writing_)"

Looking down at the desk, he spotted the parchment with the words written on it.

"_No…I didn't…when did I…_" Shakily, Fakir picked up the top page and began to read.

Flustered due to the content of the story, he found his embarrassment quickly dying as another thought entered his mind.

"_Every story I've written about Ahiru- has come true…so if I…if I don't write an ending for this…_"

_Or__ misfortune shall play its part. _

"Ahiru," He said slowly, kneeling beside her, "Sorry, I guess I woke you up, didn't I?"

Gently patting her head, he glanced up at the story once again, "But did you…well, did you see who wrote this?"

Tilting her head in confusion, Ahiru gestured out her reply, "Quack quack, quack. (_You did, Fakir._)"

"Did…did Drosselmeyer come back to control me again…" He mumbled to himself.

Ahiru's eyes widened at that possibility, "Quack?!"

Lifting her into his arms, Fakir turned the pages of the story over so no one could see what was written on it.

"I'm not sure what happened, Ahiru. I guess… well, all I can do is see if Aotoa might have some idea."

"Qua…"

"I'll go to school early and talk with him. Don't worry, okay?" He said patting her head gently as he sat her down.

"Quack…(_Fakir_…)"

Not wanting to waste another moment in getting this resolved, Fakir quickly gathered up his things and got ready to head up to the school. And as he rushed out of the Antiques store, a small yellow duck watched sadly.

"_Something's wrong…did Fakir- is what he was writing- a new story?_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school grounds were quiet as a light mist from the nearby waters cast a slight fog about the area. It seemed that it was almost deserted- the bell chiming just like it always had when Ahiru walked amongst the other students.

But this time, it was Fakir who was up early and running down the pathways with a panicked gleam in his eyes. His, not from the fear of being late and possibly being wed-off to a cat, but from the confusion behind this new story and the horrid consequences that could befall Ahiru and the town if he didn't make some sense of it.

Quickly rushing into the music building, he felt relief wash over him. The sound of piano notes echoing down the hallway told him that the person he sought was indeed already there.

"_Then again, that Aotoa always seemed to know when any inklings of Drosselmeyer's twisted plot were at play…_" Fakir thought bitterly to himself as he flung open the door; his eyes narrowing on the one creating the beautiful melody that danced about in the silence of the school.

"Well well, what a surprise to see you again," Aotoa remarked, his eyes never leaving the piano, "I hope you're not causing trouble and making the Drosselmeyer family-line look bad."

"I think Drosselmeyer did quite well at that himself," Fakir shot back, closing the door behind him.

Aotoa just smirked, "I would expect such a reply from you. So, what brings you here for a visit?" He asked; pushing his glasses up after he finished the piano piece he was playing.

"A story…"

His eyes widened- half in excitement, half in pensive shock, "You…you began to spin another story?"

Fakir nodded, "At least…I think so…"

"What do you mean by 'you think so'?"

"I woke up this morning asleep at my desk. Part of story was written out on the paper there…" He paused, thinking over all the other possible evidence, "And the ink- was still slightly damp. It was freshly written."

Aotoa scooted back on the piano bench, his dark eyes narrowing, "So you fell asleep writing?"

"Both Charon and Ahiru said I fell asleep in my bed…then I…mysteriously got up to write," He explained, his hand nervously clutching at the parchment he held, "But I don't remember doing anything."

Trying to hide his underlying motive, Aotoa stood, "Did you bring it with you?"

"Well…" Fakir forced down a blush on thinking over the contents of it, "Yes…but I was wondering if it was possible for Drosselmeyer to try and control me again."

Aotoa nodded sagely, "Drosselmeyer has finally been put to rest since you wrote the ending to his final story. But- it is possible that you wrote out a dream you were having."

"A…dream?"

"Some people walk while they're asleep, what's to say that you didn't write while you were asleep? Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

Fakir frowned, a blush creeping onto his face despite his protests, "I guess…but I don't see what that has to do with this. All I know is somehow I started another story about Ahiru."

"The one person, or should I say- duck, that you can write about to make the stories real."

"That's the problem here!" He shouted, his temper finally snapping, "I need to know- if I destroy this and never think of it again- will it be safe?"

Aotoa shrugged, "I'd have to see what it is you wrote first before I could tell you that."

"No," Fakir said firmly.

"I can't tell you if you don't let me inspect it," He pressed, walking forward.

"It's personal," The emerald-haired boy retorted.

Aotoa smirked, the light reflecting off his glasses, "A love story…" He stated plainly.

Fakir faltered, his arm loosening his grip on the parchment as he stared at Aotoa.

"I take it that I'm right?"

He just glared in reply.

"It would be quite a pity if it turned tragic then…." Aotoa continued, his mission to see this newly spun story wouldn't be thwarted so easily, "I'm sure Drosselmeyer would be proud- someone of his own lineage spinning a tragic tale of lov-"

"Hey!" Fakir shouted forcefully as he grabbed the older boy by his collar, "I'm not that crazy old man and I never will be. Now tell me how to fix this!"

"A story without an ending is tragic…" He murmured cryptically.

Fakir slowly lowered Aotoa back to the ground and released his hold on him, "So I have to write an ending?"

Stepping back quickly, Aotoa reached out and snatched the parchment from Fakir's hands.

"I'll have to see what you've written yourself into…"

"Aotoa!" Fakir made to grab the story back, but Aotoa dodged, his eyes quickly skimming the text written there.

"A spell of love to change a duck into a princess. Quite the romantic approach, eh Fakir-kun?"

Grabbing the parchment back, the emerald-haired boy glanced about the room hastily until he spotted a quill lying beside the piano.

"What are you doing now?"

Without a word, Fakir grabbed up the waylaid quill and ink and began to quickly write out a few lines, paying no heed to the other boy's questions.

_It was true that a dream did indeed foretell the knight of this spell. And so, curious as to how to handle the situation, he sought out someone for assistance. The one he sought was named Aotoa. He was quite the pretentious brat, but his knowledge did prove useful at times; his strange obsession with Drosselmeyer making him a walking encyclopedia on the man._

_On speaking with him, the knight began to see that he wasn't being taken seriously. His anger flared up and he took up a nearby quill and spun Aotoa's name into the story. Turning smugly to the other young man, the knight smirked in triumph as he spoke,_

"There you're in it now too. So you either help me fix this- or you're coming down with us."

"Th-That's insane!" Aotoa exclaimed as Fakir's quill jotted down a few more lines, making sure to write Aotoa's whining into the tale.

"I do have Drosselmeyer's blood in me and if you somehow cause me to harm Ahiru or anyone else- I will write you the most painful tragic story ever told," He threatened, holding the quill menacingly.

Aotoa glared back, casually pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"Very amusing, Fakir. For a moment there I would have sworn you'd gone mad. But there's really no need for a fuss. It's your own problem that you're writing a love story…."

Frustration hitting it's boiling point- Fakir dipped the quill into the ink again and wrote out his plan.

_Apparently, Aotoa was blinded by his own issues so much that he couldn't take the knight and his quest with any ounce of sincerity. So, as a threat and warning to him, the knight looked on as the boy's glasses shattered and the pieces of it fell to the ground_.

Ah!" He jumped back as indeed the glasses did shatter and the pieces littered the floor.

"Don't test me, Aotoa. I was chosen, remember? I'm taking this seriously and you'd better as well. I am not writing a tragedy!"

Aotoa squinted, his blurred vision making out the figure of Fakir before him. Knowing now that this was indeed a very- intense matter, he finally resigned.

"All right. With careful planning and wording we can make it through this. But first, we need to find a way to break that curse before writing in an ending."

Finally calming himself down somewhat, Fakir slumped down on the nearby bench.

"So you really think I did write it?"

"Subconsciously, yes. It seems to be very much a product of hidden emotions and thoughts."

"Aotoa…" He warned.

"Well it is. And when you destroyed my glasses- the words became reality, right? Therefore- whatever you write on that parchment will become real. So, all you have to do is what you yourself wrote."

"Like?"

Clearing his throat, he repeated the verse, "'_If__ the duck was to fall in love,_ h_er heart devoted to only one._ _And that boy could come to love her in return,_ _then__ this curse will come undone._' If you tell her and she reciprocates- the curse is broken and the story can be ended happily."

Fakir frowned, realizing that whatever came of this- he was going to continually be embarrassed over writing his feelings so freely.

"And…what if…what if…" He glanced down at the floor, his mind flooding with the many problems that could arise and turn the story tragic.

"If she doesn't feel the same?"

The younger boy nodded quietly.

"I hate to be blunt, Fakir- but you won't know until you ask her."

Leaning forward to rest his elbow on the piano, Fakir frowned, "It's times like this I wish Edel was still around."

"Edel?" Aotoa questioned, the name not sounding familiar.

"A puppet of Drosselmeyer's who broke free from her role. She sacrificed herself to save me and the others."

"And what good would a puppet do us now?"

Thinking back to when he met her, his mind recalled her strange words.

"_There is happiness for those who accept their fate._

_There is glory for those who fight against their fate._

_The story is continuing._

_The story is living._"

With a solemn sigh, Fakir replied, "She was very wise. She always seemed to have the answers."

"But who's to say that wasn't Drosselmeyer's doing?" Aotoa noted skeptically.

"Edel was Edel," He snapped back firmly, "Just the same as Uzura was Uzura. They were their own selves."

The room fell silent for a moment, and Fakir's hand absently stroked the feather atop the quill, "I just…have a feeling she'd know what to do."

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"I told you- she's…"

Aotoa gently took the quill from Fakir and held it out to him, "The story and characters are yours now, Fakir."

Reaching out hesitantly, he took it, "Let's just hope I can keep it that way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Act 4: Be Our Guest

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 4- Be Our Guest

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very quaint- a small shop hidden in a nook between two larger ones. A small building of brick that looked ages old yet was created minutes ago. Tilting his head to one side in wonder, Fakir observed it.

"It's amazing what power a few words have," Aotoa spoke up as the two continued to stare at the store's front.

Glancing down to his parchment, Fakir's eyes glazed over the few words he'd written there.

_Knowing not what else to do, the knight traversed into the village. Once there, he sought out the console of a wise jeweler who had a tiny shop nestled amongst the larger ones._

_She was a kind woman, whose cryptic warnings often fell on deft ears. But to those who listened, she could change the course of their life. _

_And being as such, the knight and his companion approached her to seek out her thoughts on their predicament._

After looking to one another for reassurance, the two boys walked forward into the store their words created.

It was warm and cozy; the low rafters making the store seem smaller than it was. The shimmer of the jewels in the displays mirrored the shimmering pieces of glass hung from the ceiling- making the whole room seem like a large sparkling jewel.

Looking up from where she sorted the many stones into the display cases, the aqua-haired woman seemed like a shadow out of Fakir's brief memories of their meetings. The eccentric hairstyle, the eclectic choice of clothing and the almost painted-looking appearance to her face and skin. She was just like a puppet with life breathed into her, a true version of a living doll.

At the sight of customers, she sat down her work and turned to greet them.

"Welcomings are given to those who enter. But when they go- is it a goodbye or merely the time between our meetings?"

Aotoa blinked at the strange way the woman worded herself, but Fakir just smiled.

"Hello, Edel," He replied warmly, thinking back to when she'd saved him and helped Ahiru and Mytho to safety.

"I see our acquaintance has already been made," She replied, her gaze falling on Fakir as she tried to decipher why he seemed familiar.

"Fakir. An old friend," The emerald-haired man clarified.

Nodding her head, she looked to Aotoa, "There is a time when matters are best attended to alone. A place where you might pass the time is not far. Its distance, not much to cover. And its location just adjacent to the building of red."

Pointing to himself in confusion, Aotoa tried to figure out Edel's strange words.

"You can get your glasses repaired down the street across from the red building," Fakir translated with a smirk.

"Well, that was quite the way of putting it," He muttered, taking the hint and begrudgingly making his exit.

"Your troubles are as plain as the words upon your parchment. Your worries run deep like the scar across your skin. You seek answers to your questions, yet are afraid to ask. The moment is now. Your chance is now," Edel spoke up, as the small bell by the door indicated Aotoa's departure.

Slowly lifting the parchment up onto the counter, he reached out and took the stray quill from the countertop.

"Let me borrow this for a moment?" Fakir asked, the jewels on the quill reflecting the beams of light and shimmering as his hand moved.

She nodded her consent silently and he began to write.

_Edel was mysterious, that much was true. But her insights and observations were something the knight could understand. If anyone would be able to aide him on his plight- she would be the one to lay the stones for his path. _

_For to her, as a jeweler, stones told you all you could need to know._

_And so, he laid the pages before her and hoped- just like her stones spoke volumes to her- that his words would speak more than just the mere text written there._

Placing the quill back on the counter, he pushed the parchment towards her. The story's beginning there for her perusal.

Her eyes danced across the page- over the words and into the depths of the unwritten thoughts behind them. Then without a word, she began reaching into the displays, picking up jewels of varying colors, sizes and shapes.

Laying them out before Fakir, she told of the answers she'd found.

"The stone of blue is for a dream-

The nighttime casting its enchanting spell.

The stone of white joined with red is courage-

You must learn to use it well.

But there's the black stone of rejection-

It has a fondness for your fear.

And if your Love love's another-

The green of envy shall appear.

Purple is a mystery-

The questions looming in your mind

And hope's the stone of red-

The one you want to find.

The jewel of love is hard to grasp-

Its color never once the same.

Its appearance varies from light to dark-

Not an easy one to obtain.

If treated harshly or pushed away-

Your emotions take a fall.

But if it is pure, and not mislead-

Then it shines the brightest of them all.

Fortify yourself with courage-

And let hope lend you a hand.

Then embrace the love with all your heart-

And all things shall occur as planned."

As Edel finished speaking, she handed over a large red jewel with a gold chain to Fakir.

"Take this and use it well. Your intentions are as pure as the fresh fallen snow and no harm shall befall you if you speak truthfully. The princess shall be restored and reunited with the knight."

Quietly, he ran his finger over the smooth stone; its shape and size all too familiar to the pendant he'd once taken from Princess Tutu herself.

"Should I…give this to her?" He asked absently.

"It can convey that which you hesitate to say."

He fell silent once again as he observed the jewel, then looking up to Edel, he spoke again, "So when I think the time is right, I should…give this to her and…tell her?"

"The spell shall take its hold in the pendant. Just like it has in the past times."

"And…she'll have the ability to change between the form of a duck and the human girl like she was before?" Fakir questioned; not sure if he was asking Edel or himself.

"If the story takes the course you want. But you must not delay, for a story without an ending…"

"Is a tragedy," He finished for her, his hand clutching the jewel tightly.

"You have my best wishes, Fakir."

Looking up, he could see her smiling at him- almost like her fading vision amongst the flames when they'd lost her before. But this time, she was of flesh and blood. She was real, and soon- Fakir vowed, he'd give Ahiru the chance to live as a girl once again too.

"Thank you, Edel. We'll visit once the story has ended."

"Once it has ended happily," Edel added.

And Fakir nodded, his courage and hope shining as brightly as the jewel in his hand. He wouldn't let anyone- Ahiru, Edel- heck, even Aotoa- have a tragic ending.

This was his story and he wasn't going to let it end unhappily.

---------------------------------------------------

Fakir returned quickly to the school, hoping that immersing himself in dancing for a few hours might help him sort things out better in his mind. But everyone could tell- the girls who pined for his affections and his teacher all noticing the sad confusion with which he danced that day.

So it was no surprise that once classes were dismissed, Fakir found his rather unique teacher approaching him and asking what the matter was.

Now to some it might seem weird, but looking at his teacher who was now a man instead of a giant cat still was odd for the emerald-haired boy to completely process.

Once the spell had been broken on the town- the ballet teacher known as Neko-sensei had in a sense, been broken into two entities. The cat side was happily "married" so to speak, to a local white-cat and they had a few children to prove it. They shared their home with their owner- the human side that remained as the school's ballet teacher; his love for cats only shadowed by his obsession with love and marriage.

And it was in part due to Neko-sensei's strange obsessions that Fakir found himself in his office discussing his current problems.

"So, Fakir-san- might you wish to enlighten me as to why your dancing wasn't as lively today?"

"Ah, I'm just…a bit confused about how to go about telling someone something," He answered, his gaze avoiding that of his teacher's.

"Perhaps- does this have anything to do with the emotion of love mixed in with the confusion as you danced?"

Fakir coughed, a light blush coming to his face at the mention.

"The joys of being young and in love. You must take these opportunities and let them lead you to bigger and greater things. Let them lead you to ma-ma-marriage!" The purple haired man ended up stammering as the infamous word came to be the topic.

"No!" Fakir protested, his face growing redder at the thought, "It's not marriage!"

Neko-sensei blinked at that, both him and the small cat in the corner seeming almost disappointed that that wasn't the case.

Sighing, Fakir shook his head- supposing that Drosselmeyer's spell or not, some things would just never change.

"Well then, what is the issue with love you are coping with, Fakir-san?"

"I…" He paused, gathering up the courage to speak of the matter aloud, "I have someone I…I really like."

"Oh? Another student? Should I partner you two together?"

"No. She doesn't come here… she…might in the future thought if it all works out."

"Hmm, well then- what kind of relationship are you currently in?"

"Re-relationship?"

"A friend? A…close friend? Or is it something…special?"

Fakir found himself glaring absently at the corner, berating himself for thinking that this would be of any assistance to his plight.

"I'm not quite sure. We're very close but…I don't know how she feels about me."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. So you have feelings for her, but are afraid to interrupt the delicate balance your relationship is at the moment to see if she loves you in return, correct?"

He nodded, "And due to something beyond my control, I have to tell her very soon or I could lose her forever."

Nodding sagely, the teacher stood, his eyes falling on his prized ballet shoes from a famous dancer. "Each one of us cherishes different things, and when threatened with losing that- we must speak out. Fakir-san, I know it must be awkward, but let your heart lead you. Speak out to her- tell her of your feelings before you lose her forever. For love cannot grow if it is hidden away, feelings cannot move forward if words are not exchanged- and most of all- ma-ma-marriage and a happy life together cannot be had without a foundation of undying love to build it from!"

He struck a dramatic pose to emphasis his point and the pet cat seemed to nod in approval as he looked to his wife and children.

"Err…I suppose," Fakir managed nervously.

"So how to you plan on confessing?"

"I…hadn't exactly thought about it…" He admitted awkwardly.

"Well first- treat her to her favorite things. Dinner, dancing, whatever it is she loves. Then, present her with a lovely gift and tell her of your burning passionate love for her. And if she accepts- then ask her to ma-ma-marry you!"

The emerald-haired boy's eye twitched, "I'm not ready to marry her!"

"Why not? You love her don't you?"

"That's beside the point!"

Sitting back in his chair, the purple-haired man let the purple cat jump up in his lap, "At times, Fakir-san, you must look at all the steps to the destination. Even if you aren't ready for those final steps, you still must take the ones before it."

Thinking back over his words, Fakir sighed, his hand clutching the pendant where it rested in the folds of his jacket's pocket.

"I know Neko-sensei. I just wish…I knew if she even felt the same first."

"But you can."

"I…can?"

"Watch her. Her eyes, her movements. Much like dancing speaks without words; so does everything else someone does. Read her unintentional mime. Watch the expressions on her face and you will be able to tell if she feels the same. You'll know by the swelling feeling it gives your heart."

Not sure quite what else to say, he just nodded in understanding.

Eccentric or not, that was indeed something he could try and do. And right now- even advice from his marriage-obsessed teacher was better than nothing.

And as he made his way home that afternoon, his mind could only think over one thing.

"_Marriage!__ I can't believe he thinks I'm ready for marriage!_"

-------------------------------------------------


	5. Act 5: Something There

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 5- Something There

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahiru was worried. It was as plain as that. Fakir had left in a rush early for classes and now he was late coming home. Something just- wasn't right.

The small yellow duck pressed herself against the cold glass of the front window to the antique store hoping perhaps she could see the emerald-haired boy on his way home.

But much to her dismay, he was nowhere in sight.

Instead of seeing him, she noticed that much like they'd predicted, it was indeed snowing. The large fluffy white snowflakes coming down faster and faster with each passing moment. It was- beautiful.

Blue eyes watched as the little specks danced their way from the sky to the ground. They pirouetted and twirled as if they were tiny little ballerinas floating amongst the blue sea of the skies.

Sighing to herself, she found herself thinking back to her days as a human girl.

"_I might not have been as good as Princess Tutu…but…I did love to dance…_"

"Hey now, Ahiru. If you stay there you'll get chilled," Charon chided lightly, as he put an antique up on a nearby shelf.

"Quack quack. Quack quack quack quack quack. (_I know. I'm just worried about Fakir._)"

The elder man nodded, "It is a bit late for him to be returning. Perhaps the weather has held him up. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Quack quack quack… (_I hope so…_)" The duck replied, once again looking out the window for any sign of the young man.

"Ahiru…"

She looked up at he voice, "Qua…?"

"Here's some warm tea for him when he gets home, all right?" Charon explained setting the cups down on the table.

Nodding enthusiastically, she replied, "Quack! (_Okay!_)"

Jumping up onto the tabletop, she curled up and waited for Fakir to return home.

---------------------------------------------------------

The emerald-haired boy tugged his uniform jacket closer around him as the snow continued to fall.

Ever since Drosselmeyer's story was finished, he decided to stay at the shop with Charon instead of staying in the dorms at the school. He'd reasoned that it was just too awkward to be around the school without Mytho, Rue and Ahiru there; and that Charon was getting older and could use all the help there that he could get. But now, his mind was pointing all indicators to the real reason.

Charon's shop was closer to the lake that Ahiru lived on. Where he spent many an afternoon writing beside the waterside and just enjoying her company.

And now- weighed down with the parchment telling their story and the pendant he was to give her, Fakir found himself wandering about the town trying to sort out his thoughts.

"_To break this curse, I have to…tell Ahiru…that I…_" His face flushed at the thought, "_Damnit, this was easier written than it will be to actually do…_"

Briefly, he ran his finger over the stone in his pocket.

"_I guess I always thought she liked Mytho. And…well, she did. But…once I'd found out. The tiny yellow duck I'd cared for- been kind to and helped- was her… And she…she knew her fate was on the line. If she spoke of her love, she'd disappear. That was that. Yet, she kept fighting._"

He paused and looking up to the falling snow from the clouds above.

"_The question is…does she see anything in me other than- the left over knight?_"

Shaking the thought from his mind, he turned around and began to walk back towards home.

"_I won't find out anything if I don't try. It's not like I'll disappear if I say something…I just hope that…that it doesn't turn tragic._"

----------------------------------------------

The door creaked open, and Fakir couldn't hold back his smile as he saw the small yellow duck curled up asleep on top of the table.

"Idiot…" He muttered, walking over and nudging her awake.

"Qua…" She murmured sleepily, "Quack! (_Fakir!_)"

"What are you doing sleeping in here?"

Without a word, she jumped up and pushed the cooling cup of tea towards him, "Quack quack…(_For you…_)"

He paused at the gesture, then lifted the teacup, "Thanks Ahiru. It is a bit cold out there, isn't it?"

She nodded. Then hesitantly, she walked over and gently nudged her head against his side. Looking up at him with blue eyes, she frowned in worry, "Quack quack quack quack quack, quack? (_What's wrong with you today, Fakir?_)"

"_I guess I worried her…I have been acting strange…_" He thought to himself, reaching down to softly pat her head.

Sitting down the teacup, Fakir let the words of Neko-sensei come to mind.

"_Watch her and you'll know…_"

"You ready for dinner, Ahiru?" He asked casually. The duck nodded in reply.

Walking over to the counter, he set about fixing a meal for himself and the small duck.

"Sorry I was late today, Neko-sensei kept me after a bit…" He explained.

"Quack… quack? (_He…did?_)"

"Well, we've got a big performance coming up and well…I was just a bit distracted."

"Qua…" She murmured sadly, wishing that she could do something to cheer him up. Then an idea dawned on her.

"_I could help him practice…then maybe he'd feel better. I might be a duck- but I can still dance…somewhat okay._"

Quietly keeping her plan to herself, Ahiru decided that she'd offer to help him with practicing as best as she could. Then- then he'd certainly feel much better.

------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long until the food was cooked and Fakir sat down at the table. Placing a plate of breadcrumbs and some greens before the yellow duck, he couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes as he smiled at her.

"_What kind of look is that? Is she grateful to me- or admiring me?_" Shrugging he shook the idea from his mind and turned back to his own food, "_Oy, it's probably just because she was hungry…_"

Finishing his food, he noticed the bread roll that remained on his plate.

"_Well, she always did eat way too much anyways…_" He reasoned before reaching over to hand it to Ahiru.

"Here."

She looked between the roll and the boy who handed it to her.

"Quack… (_Fakir…_)" A light blush crossed her feathered cheeks before she pecked at it.

"_It's just like that time when he found me in his locker…_"

Fakir blinked, noticing the duck's reaction to his gesture.

"_Is she…remembering when I'd done this for her before?_"

And after hesitating for a moment, he reached out and patted her on the head. At which, her blush only deepened.

"_Fakir…I…_" She looked up, her blue eyes catching his dark ones. "_Thank you so much for caring…about a stupid duck like me._"

"Ahiru…um…" He stammered, his question seeming like it was glued to his tongue.

"Qua?"

"Do you…um…would you like to go outside and see the snow?"

The second the question came out, Fakir had to resist the urge to slap his forehead in irritation.

"_Argh…it's not like I can just ask her, "hey, do you…like me?" And what a lame way to cover it up…like she'd want to go out in that freezing weather._"

But much to his surprise, her eyes lit up.

"Quack quack?! Quack?! (_ I__ can?! Really?!)"_

After blinking away his surprise at her desire to go out into the cold night, he just shook his head.

"_It figures she'd want to see the snow. That's just Ahiru for you…_"

Going to grab up his cloak from the nearby rack on the wall, he put it on before lifting the duck into his arms.

"All right. But just for a little while. You'll get too cold otherwise."

Ahiru nodded, "_Well he seems to be feeling a bit better now,_" She paused, looking about as they walked out the door, "_But I still can't shake the feeling something has happened…_"

------------------------------------------

The town of Kinkan looked like a giant snow globe as the snow fluttered down from the skies above. It was like a blanket of white wrapping the village within its arms. And Ahiru thought it was just gorgeous.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

She nodded, "_Wow, I've never seen the village during winter before. It's so pretty._"

Down the street a few children were racing by, their hands clutching snowballs and starting a small war all of their own.

Fakir looked down, his eyes intently watching the small duck's reaction to everything.

"_Well…she seems to be happy…_"

Wiggling a bit in his arms, he finally released her and watched in confusion as she flapped to the ground.

Sticking her beak into the fresh snow like a shovel, she nudged it upward and then began to push it forward slowly- the snow rolling around itself and making a small ball.

"_Is she…_" The young man blinked, and couldn't hold back a smile at the antics of the small duck. "_If it's a snowball fight you want, then it's a snowball fight you'll get._"

Reaching down himself, he grabbed up a handful of the white powder and prepared to wage a miniature war on the yellow duck.

As Ahiru finished making her snowball, Fakir readied himself to counter it. But, much to the knight's dismay- Ahiru had one advantage over him in this game. She could fly.

And as the duck took flight above him he knew all too well he'd already lost.

Sure enough, the snowball dropped from her beak and splattered right onto Fakir's head.

"Hey! No cheating by flying!" He protested, but the smile on his face told Ahiru he wasn't truly mad at her.

Ahiru landed on the nearby rooftop and stuck her tongue out at him in victory.

Taking her momentary distraction as an opening, Fakir hurled his snowball up towards her. It hit and Ahiru shook back and forth to rid her feathers of the cold snow.

Now they both leveled each other with a predatory glare. It was hit or be hit- and neither of them was willing to give an inch.

----------------------------------------------

Charon couldn't help but laugh as the two chilled forms trudged through the front door covered in snow.

"What happened?" He questioned, withholding another chuckle at their ridiculous appearance.

"Snowball fight," Fakir muttered simply.

"With…Ahiru?"

"I know- you wouldn't think a duck could throw a snowball, but she's rather good at it."

Ahiru nodded proudly.

"You two are quite the pair, you know that?"

It was an absent comment, but it caused both of the two parties involved to blush.

"Well you'd better get warmed up before you get sick. Go on now, take a warm bath or go sit in by the fire," Charon said, handing a blanket over to Fakir.

"Okay, thanks Charon."

The older man shook his head, "A snowball fight with a duck. I've really got to see that sometime."

Fakir smiled walking in towards the warm fireplace.

"You stay in here and get warm, Ahiru. I'll be right back after taking a warm bath," He explained sitting her down with the blanket.

The small duck nodded and snuggled into the cloth.

Walking towards the bathroom, Fakir paused a moment, "_Ahiru would probably enjoy a warm bath too…but…_" He blushed bright red at the thought, "_What's the matter with me?! She might be a duck, but she's Ahiru. We can't do that!_"

He clutched at his head as he shook it back and forth.

"_Why did I have to fall in love with a girl who turned out to be a duck?_"

---------------------------------------------------------

Sinking into the warm water, Fakir let his mind ease away the tension in his muscles. He was becoming more and more certain that Ahiru at least felt- something- for him. What that something was turned out to be another matter entirely, but after watching her- her eyes, her expressions, he was almost certain that she felt the same as he did for her.

It was that tiny piece of uncertainty that held fast to his heart though and made him delay in bringing the story to a close. Sure, he'd written that if he spoke of his feelings that Ahiru could return to being girl. But what if she didn't? Would nothing happen- or would the power of the story cause some horrendous tragedy to befall them both, and perhaps the town?

"_The power to spin words into reality. It's a blessing- yet it's a curse…_" He sighed to himself, "_It's really no wonder Drosselmeyer lost his mind…this not knowing drives you insane._"

The warm water lapped at his scarred chest- a bitter reminder to the past of the town and the fate he could have had.

Touching a hand to the darkened skin, he ran his finger down the scar.

"_The fate of the knight. But did Drosselmeyer ever plan on the knight caring for Princess Tutu? Her loving the Prince was part of his story, that much is true; but for me to love her…I think…perhaps it was why we were able to overcome it._"

There was a light racket in the other room, and he creased his eyebrows in thought.

"_What the hell is that idiot doing now?_"

---------------------------------------------------

A late night visitor to the store wasn't exactly uncommon, but it was enough to catch Charon off guard as he jumped up from his chair to greet the customer. Apparently the woman was looking for a present for her husband, and since he liked strange things, she supposed an antique would be a proper gift.

Ahiru could hear the noise in the other room, and curiosity getting the best of her, she peeked her head into the room to see what was going on. It took only a matter of moments before the lady's black cat, which was once nestled peacefully in her arms, darted across the room towards Ahiru.

Flailing about, the small duck began to seek anyway possible to get away from the insistent cat.

She could hear Charon and the woman's voices- both calling out to the cat to stop him from advancing on the duck; but not sure what else to do she made for the front door. Quickly flying outside, Ahiru barely made it up onto the roof before the cat raced out after her.

The feline seemed murderously intent on catching her, and so, she decided to find a way back into the house. Her eyes hastily looked about, finally catching sight of the slightly cracked window.

The cat jumped up, and she flew off- her small body cramming itself through the smaller window just before the black cat caught up with her. She flapped about in mid-air for a moment before dropping down towards the ground. Luckily for her, she was over water and not the hard floor.

But, much to her luck's dismay- the water was also the very bath that Fakir was still sitting in.

--------------------------------------------------

The commotion outside had only gotten louder, and Fakir was now very curious as to the reason for it. Little did he know that one of the reasons was about to drop in on him… literally.

Hearing the noise behind him, he had begun to turn to see what it was when something fell into the bathtub, splashing water up into his face. It took a moment to register as the yellow duck surfaced in front of him, but once it did- his face turned bright red.

"Ah-Ahiru?!"

"_Fakir?!_" Her thoughts screamed in her head, as her eyes took in the sight before her.

Both turned away from each other simultaneously. Ahiru was slowly trying to convince herself to move, yet found herself frozen in place.

Finally breaking free from their embarrassment, the small duck managed to remove herself from the bathtub and made her way to the doorway. As she stood there, she began to quack frantically.

"(_I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry Fakir I didn't mean to see you…you…I'm just really, really, really sorry! I was trying to get away from a cat and I had to fly in a window and I didn't know this window was the window to where you were taking a bath or that you'd still be in the bath or that you'd be…be…I'm just very, very sorry!_)"

Fakir took a deep breath and tried to push down the deep blush he knew for certain was on his face.

"It's…okay."

"(_No it's not! I shouldn't have come in that window I should have tried another window I should have done something- anything but come in that window. I didn't mean to invade your…your…privacy. I just…just…_)"

"I…guess we're even now, right?"

He said it slowly, hesitant yet wanting to break the tension.

"Qua…?" She paused her tirade to chance a slight glance out of the corner of her eye back at him.

His expression wasn't that…upset. Just…very embarrassed.

"Well…I mean…you know? Um…whenever you'd change back from a duck to a girl…you'd be…and well…I'd…accidentally of course…"

Fakir was the one stammering now, trying to explain himself without making the situation any worse. Ahiru just nodded, her blush deepening as she remember some of those instances. The small room fell silent, until Fakir cleared his throat.

"Uh…Ahiru…if you could…"

She blinked before letting his unsaid request process.

"Quack! Quack quack! Quack quack- quack quack quack quack quack! (_Ack__ I'm sorry! I'll leave- I'm very very very sorry_)"

She quickly waddled over to the door and attempted to pry it open.

Finally succeeding, she left the room and pushed the door back closed. Slumping against it, she sighed.

"_I just…Fakir…I…_"

Her tiny heart was pounding in her chest, and her face was flushed brightly red.

"_Fakir…you're…you're…_" She gulped as she admitted it to herself, "_You're very handsome, Fakir._"

----------------------------------------------

The heat of the room seemed to increase by tenfold even though she was gone, and Fakir found himself putting his hand over his heart as if to calm its racing beat.

"_Ahiru…_"

His mind was even more confused than before, but as embarrassing as it had been- it did shed some more light on the mystery of Ahiru's feelings.

Shakily finding his legs, he took a towel and dried himself off.

"_I've got to cool my head. I can't write right now. There's no way I could coherently write that story now…_"

Pulling his clothes back on, he decided that perhaps practicing his routine for the upcoming ballet performance would help him clear his mind. He opened the door, not really that surprised to find that Ahiru was no longer there. Given the situation, he wouldn't have stayed around and prolonged the embarrassment either.

Figuring that they both just needed some time to cool off, he headed out towards the shed behind the Antique shop.

"_This just…makes everything even more complicated…_"

He thought to himself as he walked out into the cold snow covered yard.

And no matter how hard he tried to stop it, his heart was still racing rapidly.

---------------------------------------------


	6. Act 6: Beauty and the Beast

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 6- Beauty and the Beast

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a small shed, the worn floor warped with old age and just a few boxes sat to one corner. To some, it might seem to be a storage room that Charon just hadn't put to use yet. To others, perhaps it was cleared to make room for some rare and valuable antique that the shop owner hoped to take into his possession.

But, the real reason was quite simple. Though the lighting wasn't all that good, and the scuffed floor did have its flaws- this was where Fakir would dance when he wasn't at school.

Fakir never knew for certain why it was he felt so drawn to ballet. He was a knight, a writer, and the protector of a Prince without a heart. But, he also wanted to be a dancer- and so, Charon let him enroll and study at the local school.

Now, he wondered if that was all part of Drosselmeyer's twisted plan. Bringing the lives of the Prince, the Knight, the Raven-Princess and Princess Tutu all into one specific place. They were drawn to ballet just like their fates were intertwined. It was a part of each of them they couldn't deny.

And so, it was no surprise that once the story was over- Mytho and Rue went off into the world. Dancing as freely as their hearts loved each other.

Back at the school, Fakir still brought himself to go to the school day after day despite the lingering memories of his friends when they used to attend there. His dancing had only improved, but within it, was a hidden sadness. There was a longing for the happiness and loving partner that Mytho and Rue had found in each other.

After the encounter with Ahiru in the bathtub, he wanted no more than to dance until his mind was cleared of all its useless thoughts. It was evident to him there was indeed a partner who could give him happiness out there, but she was only a duck. And unless he completed the story properly, that's the way it would always be.

Securing the shoes on his feet, he moved to the center of the bare room and as if waiting for some imaginary cue, he paused. He closed his eyes, letting the music flow freely through his mind and slowly he let himself begin to dance.

"_I'll have to write the ending soon…_"

Turning sharply, he leaped to the unheard rise in the music.

"_I can't keep stalling. It's driving me nuts…_"

He struck a pose- one filled with confusion and anguish.

"_But how am I supposed to tell her? Should I write a more secure foundation before writing the ending?_"

Reaching his arm out to an invisible partner, he seemed to dance effortlessly with the air.

"_That's right. I can't just rush into the ending. First I'll read over every little word there and make sure there are no flaws. I'm not going to write haphazardly like Drosselmeyer._"

The small lamp seated on the floor illuminated Fakir, making it seem like he was dancing with the dark shadows of the room. The shadows of his heart.

"_This story will have a happy ending. I will not let it end any other way._"

His determined firmness was personified by his swift moves- his feet quickly moving across the floor as he continued his one-man dance.

"_I need to stop be being afraid of the fate laid before me. I must take it head on- fight off any possibilities of tragedy before they can come to life._"

The knight within his heart, despite his protests that he was nothing but a useless one, still lived on strongly with the urge to protect the Princess he had come to have in his care.

And little did he know that that very Princess was currently watching him from where she stood in the doorway.

"_Fakir…your dancing is full of such confusion…determination, anguish, sorrow, hope…love…_"

She paused as she read the emotions in his dance like a book, the last one catching her slightly off guard.

"_Love?_"

As she thought that over, his dark eyes opened and caught her deep blue gaze with his own.

"_Ahiru…_" He paused his dance, the inner music coming to a screeching halt.

"Quack! Quack quack quack! Quack quack quack quack quack quack! (_Fakir!__ I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!_)"

Flapping her wings in panic, she flailed about much like her prior human self had when she found herself in an awkward predicament.

Fakir just shook his head, "Idiot, what are you doing out here?"

He kept his voice modulated, carefully regulating it to hide the emotions the presence of Ahiru brought to his mind. The duck continued quacking out frantic apologizes, her small body seeming torn between groveling further and fleeing. And, as much expected, in doing such- she didn't notice the slight indention in the floor and tripped, falling forward onto her face.

He had to withhold a laugh, her actions just like the clumsy girl he remembered so clearly from her days at the academy. Glaring up in indignation at the stifled laugh, she held back her retort when she saw the bemused look on Fakir's face.

"_He's not…mad?_"

Walking over to her, he gathered her up into his arms.

"I asked what you are doing out here? It's snowing out, you'll get chilled again moron."

She smiled; glad to see his usual disposition was in place- even if it wasn't exactly the best of dispositions to begin with.

"Quack quack…quack quack quack quack quack… (_I just…wanted to watch you dance_)" She quietly admitted.

His gaze softened at that, wondering how many times she'd longed for the days she had two sturdy legs to dance upon, even if it was just those of the normal human girl and not the perfect and elegant ones of Princess Tutu.

"Will you…dance with me?" Fakir questioned, his voice hesitant and a light blush on his face.

"_Fakir…_"

Slowly he sat her down on the floor, then extended a hand to her.

"_Please- dance with me_," The movement said.

She nodded and moved forward as best as she could with her webbed feet. They stood before each other- and as if they could sense the same rhythm within, each began to dance in unison to the music within their hearts. It was a timeless melody, the echoes of it resounding throughout the ages. But they embraced it with a reckless abandon. Their hearts, their souls, and their entire self lost to the dance.

To some it might have seemed silly; a human dancing with a duck. But the two didn't seem to give a care at all. They were dancing together and to them- that was all that mattered.

The handsome form of a brave young knight and the feathered form of a princess who was nothing but a duck. It was an unlikely pair, that was certain, but their dance held within it the emotions that ran deep in each of their hearts. It was nothing short of beautiful.

And as the music ended and the two struck their final poses, it was as if an imaginary audience was applauding them- a standing ovation from the shadows who watched them.

Fakir looked down at the small duck, his mind telling him the same thing he already knew.

"_I have to end this story. Soon before something bad happens._"

"Ahiru, I'm going to go write- all right? Why don't you go inside and rest?"

She nodded cheerfully, and the two made their way back into the house.

---------------------------------------------

Once in the upper rooms of the building, Ahiru went on into the bedroom and curled up in the blankets she used as a nest. Fakir peeked in for a brief moment to make sure she was asleep before going over to his desk and pulling out the parchment that had the story written on it.

The room was lit dimly; just a small kerosene lamp atop his desk to light what he was writing. It left the room with an orange glow and he could almost feel the light wrapping around him in a supportive embrace.

Sometimes he wondered where Ahiru had gotten such a lamp, but she'd told him it was special and not something to be thrown away. He knew then that perhaps there was something about this lamp that had once tied into Drosselmeyer's story. And if that were the case, he planned to use it to help write stories with happy endings. It was the least he could do for yet another life that Drosselmeyer had toyed with.

Tapping his quill against the parchment, he found himself producing nothing but a splattering of ink splots and nothing more.

"_How…how can I make sure this ending isn't tragic? What more can I do?_"

He wracked his mind, picking up tidbits of information and turning them over and over before moving on to something else. There had to be something- anything- he might add to the current text before starting to write the ending.

Figuring that something was better than nothing, he began to write down the events after his talk with Edel.

He wrote of talking to Neko-sensei, and how the strange teacher had given him advice on the proper way to confess his feelings. He wrote of the afternoon he'd spent with Ahiru, their passing glances and the depth of the feelings they held.

He wrote of their embarrassing encounter, slowly recounting how flustered he'd become when the small duck found herself unceremoniously dropped into his bath.

And finally, he wrote of their dance together. The emotions he felt. The happiness he saw on her face. And the desire to give her the ending she rightfully deserved.

Fakir had written all he could, and his hand ached from the strain. But despite all the effort he'd put forth, he found himself still no closer to writing the ending than he was before. All he'd done was write an account of what had transpired between them.

A rather- romantic account of it, much to his dismay.

It was confusing to him, really. No matter how hard it seemed to even remotely admit aloud that he cared deeply for Ahiru, once he touched the quill to the paper- the emotions, the feelings, the love he felt for her- just flowed out. Simple and easy, eloquent and poignant.

But now- all that mattered was writing the ending. Somehow, he knew he had to bring himself to tell Ahiru, and hope with all his heart that she felt the same. It was a variable he couldn't completely rely on. His feelings, he was certain by now- especially in part to writing it all out- were clear. He loved Ahiru. It was as plain as that.

Ahiru and her feelings towards him, on the other hand, just made his mind flood with doubts. It was obvious in the past, she'd cared about Mytho. Fakir could remember with almost an envious aftertaste the times he'd seen her blushing or trying to talk to the Prince. But now- now that Mytho was gone and the story was over… what was it that Ahiru felt? Did she still hold some affection for the Prince? Never spoken of for fear that Drosselmeyer's prophecy would come back and truly make her disappear completely?

Or had she changed? Fakir thought so, or at least, hoped so. In retrospect, he found himself wishing that the emotions he felt between them were as strong as they seemed.

They needed to be strong to withstand this curse he'd written them into. And if they weren't…there was really no telling what course the tale could take.

"_If I don't set it up just right, something might go wrong. I need to write out all the clarifications and make sure that once I tell her; as long as she feels the same- she can change back into a human. I don't want any mistakes. I don't want to write this without thought. That's what got Drosselmeyer into trouble, and I won't do that. But how- damnit- how do I write an ending to this?!_"

His nerves were raw as he continued to abuse his overworked brain in search of an answer to his quest. All he needed was a way to write an ending- but all semblances of beginnings to that ending were not to be found.

So intent was he on writing that he didn't hear the door cracking open. Neither did he register the soft sound of webbed feet on the floor drawing closer.

"Quack? (_Fakir?_)" She questioned, seeing his perplexed face and the tense way he sat.

"Ah-Ahiru?!" He stammered, "What are you doing in here?!"

The duck paused at the tone of his voice. He seemed- angry and her eyes wobbled a bit at thinking so.

"Qua…quack quack… (_I…was just…_)"

"Just leave me alone!" Fakir snapped, his tension from the situation finally hitting a breaking point, "Go away!"

"_He sounds just like…like when he always yelled at me because I tried to help Mytho…_" Ahiru thought to herself, her eyes welling with tears as she turned and quickly fled from the room.

"_I'm…sorry…_" Her mind echoed as she quickly headed for the nearest door or window.

"Ahiru…" He paused, his eyes boring the image of her crying as she fled into his mind. "Ahiru, wait!"

Running after her, he left the parchment unattended. Who was he to know that he himself might be the cause of the tragic ending?

----------------------------------------------

The lake was a frozen sheet of ice as Ahiru made her way back to her first home. It was the only place she could go now- not really in the mood to try and find a kind stranger to take her in for the night.

Her mind was a raging storm of emotions- anger, sadness, disappointment, rejection and loneliness all swirling about within her sporadic thoughts.

She thought he cared. She thought he enjoyed being with her. She thought that…that he loved her.

Never once did she think that he was just taking her in because perhaps he felt obligated to. An act of pity towards the one whose fate was sealed by how he wrote the story's end. But now she thought those things. Bitter thoughts weighing down on her heart as she absently looked around the lake to find a place to just curl up and cry herself to sleep.

Spotting a small hole near the base of a tree on the shore, Ahiru waddled towards it. Too blurred was her vision by her tears that she didn't see the set of red eyes glaring out towards her. She didn't see how those eyes looked upon her with a lustful…and hungry gaze.

Nearing the hole, she barely was able to fly up into the air as the fox darted out at her. Its sharp teeth grazing into her right wing and leaving a wound.

"_I've got to get away…but my wing…it's…_"

She could feel herself descending towards the ground; the pain throbbing through her veins was just too much for her wing to withstand.

"_I can't fight it. I'm not Princess Tutu anymore…or even a girl. I'm just a duck. No one cares about a duck…_"

"Ahiru!" The voice rang out across the landscape, as the blurry figure rushed down the slope towards where the fox and the duck battled.

His eyes were wide with panic, and for once in his life- he sorely wished for his sword so he could charge down the hill as a knight, not a writer.

Sliding down the snow covered slope, he stood between the fox and the fallen duck- daring the animal to dare cross his path and hurt Ahiru again.

The fox, seeing as it had met a formidable match, retreated into his den for the night.

Fakir turned hastily, kneeling besides the small duck and gathering her into his arms.

"Ahiru- Ahiru?!"

Weakly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"_Fakir…you came for me…_"

"Don't worry, I'm taking you home right now," He rushed out, his voice heavy with panic.

"Qua…"

"Hush, it'll be all right," Reaching up, he yanked the ascot free from around his neck and wrapped it around her injury. Then gently, he cradled her against his chest, being careful to not irritate her wound further.

And holding her close, he began to walk back towards the village.

---------------------------------------------------------

The awkward silence was unsettling to him. He wasn't sure if that was because Ahiru was hurt or if it was because her injury was his fault for yelling at her. Either way, he needed to speak up.

"Ahiru. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just…working on something important."

"Quack? Quack quack quack quack, Quack? (_What? Can't you tell me, Fakir?_)"

He frowned for a moment, before deciding it might be best to explain. His heart was already racing- first from seeing her leave, then due to seeing her in danger. Now, more than ever, he was determined to give this story a happy ending.

"Ahiru…the other night when I got up mysteriously, I was actually- well… sleep writing."

She blinked, worried yet intrigued by the thought.

"I was…writing out a dream I was having- or at least, that's what Aotoa figures it was. And I started to spin another story about you, Ahiru."

Blue eyes widened at that. She knew what a story about her meant- it meant that things written into that story would come true.

"I'd rather not go into all the details but…well; I have to find a way to end it where we're all safe. That's why I went into school early and came home late… I've been trying to write the proper ending."

The lights of the village were nearing, and the Antique store's sign waved back and forth in the slight breeze.

"Ahiru…once we get you warmed up and your wing fixed…I…I have something important I need to talk to you about."

He struggled over those words, knowing that if he didn't end the story soon- the chances of tragedy were just going to continue to increase. The incident at the lake was just one example of that, and Fakir didn't need to see anymore than that before vowing to end the story as soon as he could. He knew what it would take…now all he could do was hope that everything turned out for the best.

Ahiru, on the other hand, seemed perplexed by his words. "_What could he have to talk to me about? What…what did he write about? Is…is something bad going to happen?_"

Little did she know that what he had to say was quite the opposite.

------------------------------------------


	7. Act 7: Human Again

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 7- Human Again

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir's face was serious, as he walked into the house and quickly set about attending to Ahiru's injured wing.

He said nothing, and Ahiru was really beginning to worry more and more about what it is he had to say to her.

Once he was satisfied that her wing was properly taken care of, he carried her up to where the waylaid parchment waited for its writer to return.

"Ahiru," Fakir began, setting her down gently onto the floor, "I started this story because… well, I thought that- we…we deserved a happy ending too."

"Quack quack? (_Happy ending?_)" She questioned, not quite sure where he was going with it.

Continuing as he slowly ran his fingers over the words on the page, he started to explain, "I wrote a spell upon us, and well… if we can break it, you can be a girl again Ahiru."

Her eyes widened, "_Fakir…you did that for me?_"

"I didn't want to tell you at first…I was afraid of what the spell might cause so that's why I talked to Aotoa to see if there was anyway to safely destroy the story. But…there's not. A story without an ending is a tragedy, so I have to write an ending for it."

Slowly she walked forward towards him.

"It won't be easy, and there's still a small chance that something might go wrong but…but I can't leave the story without an ending."

"Qua…"

"Ahiru, I…I need you to listen to me closely. I'm going to start writing this ending and…I want you to be completely honest with me. Speak from your heart and…and we might get our wish."

She nodded in agreement, still uncertain as to what the spell was about. But- if it meant she could be a girl again….

Picking up the quill shakily, Fakir put it to the parchment and began to write.

_He'd almost lost her. A moment late or a slight delay could have meant he'd lost her forever. And that thought was enough for the knight to realize that it was time for him to tell her how he felt for her._

_Writing out the words he knew he couldn't bring himself to say, he began to tell her._

_"Ahiru…ever since the story has ended, I've stayed beside you. I promised you that and I will never take it back."_

_The small duck's eyes lit up at that, and he could tell in her heart that she was deeply touched._

_"I…"_

_He reached into his jacket's pocket and brought out the pendant on its gold chain._

_"It's…it's for you…"_

_Murmuring the words under his breath, he wasn't sure at first she heard him._

_Then he felt a slight tug on the chain and looked down at her. _

_"Quack, quack quack."_

_It was as if the small duck had thanked him, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness at his kind gesture._

_Reaching down, he secured the pendant about her neck._

_"Quack quack…"_

_"…the one you had before, I know." He finished the sentence for her. Somehow knowing that she was commenting on the similarities between the two jewels._

_The two paused a moment, each just looking into one another's eyes._

_But the knight knew that this was only the beginning of the way to break the spell._

"I made you that promise, but…I can tell that neither of us is completely happy with this. We worked together- side by side to end the story of the Prince and the Raven…but now…now you've returned to being a duck and well…I just don't think it's fair."

She continued to look on expectantly.

"And so, I wanted to change that. I wanted to bring you back as a girl…Ahiru. Sure you might have been clumsy and you were always doing stupid things but…I've realized that…I…"

_The knight gripped the quill firmly in his hands, and slowly wrote out four words._

"Ahiru, I love you."

His face flushed red as the power of the story caused him to speak the words aloud, and his hand trembled, hoping with all his heart that this tale could be saved from a tragic ending.

"Qua…quack… (_Fa__…Fakir_…)" Her face flushed lightly at the words.

Slowly, he brought himself to look upon her, his hand writing of its own accord.

_The duck's blue eyes widened in shock, and the knight could feel a pang of worry coursing through his veins. Her prolonged silence only made his heart sink further._

_Closing his eyes, he was just about to mutter an apology when he felt a nudge at his side._

_Glancing down, the knight blinked- not quite certain what it could be that the duck had to say._

_Touching the pendant with her wing, Ahiru smiled up at him. And to the knight's surprise, the duck moved her small yellow wings into familiar a ballet pose._

_The pose of love._

"Ahiru…" The name escaped his lips before he even knew it and the quill dropped from his hand.

"_Fakir_…" The duck thought to herself, as tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

And taking up his quill once again, the knight boldly wrote out the ending to the story.

_Reaching down as best he could while writing, the knight gently caressed the side of Ahiru's head._

"Really?" He questioned.

_The duck nodded, and then…her pendant began to glow with a warm red light._

_Squinting through the light, and hoping that it was enough to break the curse, the knight wrote out the words he wished the most would come true._

_Consuming the room for a moment, the glow subsided leaving no longer a duck and a writer- but a beautiful girl and her knight. Her form as a human- had been restored, much like it had been before. A beautiful gown, fit for a princess appeared on her out of thin air._

"Fakir…I'm…" A human girl's voice began to speak.

"Just a moment. I have to end this story…" His rushed voice replied before daring to look up.

_The curse had been broken by the love the two shared…_

Fakir frowned as a blush crept onto his face again at those words.

_And now, just like the spell the duck had been under before- Ahiru was not only a duck, but a duck who could turn into a girl with the magic in her pendant. The pendant that was given to her as a gift from her knight, and held the hope and love of the two in it…_

He cleared his throat as he once again found his quill making note of their feelings.

_And with that love- they would continue to live together freely. _

_The knight who was a writer and the duck who was a girl._

_And they would live happily ever after._

_The End. _

With those two words finally leaving the quill, Fakir slowly sat it down.

"_Now…I just have to see if…if she's…_"

"Fakir?" The soft voice once again asked.

"Ahiru…I…" He turned, an apology for failure dying on his lips as his eyes fell on the human girl before him, "You're…you're…."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Thank you, Fakir."

Sighing in relief, Fakir slumped back in his chair.

"It…worked…you're…" He looked up to her, "You're a girl again, aren't you?"

Nodding once again on seeing that words failed her, she wiped the brimming tears from her eyes.

"Fakir. I…I couldn't say it before but…" A deep blush crossed her face, "Well, this time- I won't have to worry about disappearing right?"

She laughed nervously to herself as her hands absently fidgeted with the lace ruffles on the front of her yellow dress.

"Ahiru…"

He stood slowly, reaching out with hesitance that she might not really be there.

But the spell had indeed been broken, and his palm gently cupped her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Idiot. Stop crying," He managed, his voice catching in his throat.

"Fakir… I…" She looked down, her arms mimicking the pose she had taken before, "I…"

His hand drifted up and he placed it over his heart, "I know."

In a flourish, she embraced him, her tears coming out freely now as she clung to him.

"I love you," She whispered against his chest.

"Ahiru…"

"I'm still here. I didn't disappear. And…and I'm a girl now. Not just a duck. A real girl. And I…I…"

"Hush," Fakir said with a smile, gently placing a finger over her lips to cease her excited rambles.

"Fakir?"

"If it worked right…it'll be just like it was before," He reached down and touched the pendant about her neck, trying to feign irritation, "So don't go losing this like last time, okay moron?"

She nodded hastily, "You'd just find it and take care of it again, wouldn't you Fakir?"

He blushed, and turned his head to the side, "Idiot."

"Um…err…I…Fakir…"

"What?"

"Are we sure that…that it'll be okay?" She said with hesitance, not wanting to doubt him, but not certain if they could completely rely on the story's power.

"There is…only one way to find out…" He explained solemnly, "You'd have to change back into a duck- then we'd have to see if with water you'd change back."

Ahiru bit her lip as she thought that over, "_It might not work again but… I don't want to upset him later…I should just change back now and see if I can come back…but…what if I… what if this is my last chance with him as a human girl?_"

Her face flushed a brighter red as she thought over what one thing she'd want to do for certain in case it was.

"We should test it," She said firmly, looking up and locking eyes with Fakir.

His face fell serious, "Are you…sure?"

Nodding, she walked forward and stood before him, "Yeah. But I…um…err…Fakir… just in case I…I..."

"_This is so embarrassing! But if I don't I might never…But he'll just laugh at me and go, "You are such an idiot" or something. But he did say…say that…he…love- love- loved me…_"

"Fakir, can you…can you…" She was stuttering now, her face bright red as she rushed out her request, "Canyoukissme?"

At first, his only response was a blush as red as hers, but then as he realized the possibility that it could be the last time he'd see her as a girl, Fakir took a deep breath and replied.

"You are such an idiot," He muttered with a shake of his head.

Hanging her head, Ahiru frowned. But then, she felt the gentle touch of his hand turning her face up to look at him.

"Fa…Fakir!"

"Hush," He said softly.

And then he leaned in, his lips pressing against hers.

For the few moments it lasted, the pendant shone a soft red glow- as if it was soaking in the feelings that it was empowered by.

The pulled apart moments later, blushes equally staining each of their faces.

"Okay…I just…"

"Like before…"

She reached up and unfastened the necklace- her hands gently placing it safely into Fakir's hands before the power of the spell returned her to her form as a duck.

"And now we…we just have to see if you'll change back…" Fakir said shakily, hoping that this was not in vain.

Lifting the duck quietly into his arms, he fastened the chain back around her neck and headed towards the bathroom.

No words, or quacks for that matter, were exchanged as he filled the tub with water. Once it was somewhat full, he turned his back and closed his eyes.

"Go on, try…"

She nodded, knowing that once she jumped in the water- they'd truly know their fates.

Her body hit the water and the room was lit with a red light as the jewel shone. The duck's body transforming quickly back into that of the human girl.

"Fakir I'm…I'm…It worked!"

She jumped out of the water and rushed over to embrace him.

Fakir turned to look at her, his face reddening as he noticed that like before- she transformed back without clothing.

Her arms were wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, so he casually cleared his throat.

"Ahiru…your clothes…"

"Ack! I'm so sorry Fakir! I forgot that I do that and I didn't mean to and I'm so sorry!" She rambled as she pulled on her clothes, and the young knight couldn't help but smile at hearing her voice giving her usual apologies.

"I guess I can write happy endings…" He muttered absently.

"Fakir," He could feel her hand hesitantly slipping into his, "Thank you. Really. This means- so much to me."

Turning his head to the side and deciding that holding back his blushing was a lost cause he shrugged, "Though I'm not sure what's more annoying- your quacking or your talking…"

"Fakir!" She protested, tugging at his arm, "That's mean!"

He turned and smiled at her, "Let's go tell Charon, then we can get a good nights sleep. You'll want to come to school with me tomorrow, right?"

Her smile brightened as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!"

Looking back to her, he extended a hand- and this time, she was able to take it.

And hand in hand, they made their way downstairs.

-------------------------------------------


	8. Act 8: End Duet

For the Love of a Duck

Chapter of Swan

Act 8- End Duet

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The elder man who'd come to think of Fakir as a dearest son was in awe as he saw the young girl coming with him down the stairs.

"Ahiru?" He questioned, almost certain his old eyes were playing tricks with him.

She nodded, "I'm back, Charon. Fakir…Fakir…he wrote me a story."

His eyes widened at that, and he gave a questioning gaze towards the young man. He'd known from the beginning that the boy he'd taken in had scars that bore a striking resemblance to the knight from the tale of the Prince and the Raven and after that, things just seemed to keep falling into place.

They'd found a young boy who seemed to be without a heart. His role clearly that of the Prince from the tale.

And then there was Ahiru. The small duck who could not only turn into a girl, but was also the character Princess Tutu. She would be the one who would sacrifice it all to save the Prince, and in the end- that's what she did.

But even Charon hadn't truly known the extent of Fakir's powers as a story spinner when he'd first taken him in. For who would suspect that one of the characters in Drosselmeyer's story would also be the story spinner to break the curse?

In the end though, his writing was what saved the town from the tragedy of the ravens that Drosselmeyer so desired. He could write stories that became real- but those stories had to be about Ahiru.

Sometimes the old man had thought to himself that Fakir should write himself and Ahiru an ending they deserved. He could see it in both of them- the longing to return to the way things were before. And now, now it looked as if that wish of his had indeed come true.

A warm smile on his face, he gently embraced the young girl. "Ahiru, I'm glad I'll finally get to know you better as the girl my Fakir has come to love."

Both of the youngsters started at that, but aside from a light blush- they said nothing.

They would be a happy family together now. And that was something they were all grateful for.

--------------------------------------------------

It seemed like they had an entire lifetime to catch up on, but finally Charon knew if the two were to attend school the next day he'd best let them both sleep.

He made sure to pull out the trunk of Ahiru's belongings they'd kept after she'd returned to her form as a duck. The man always hoping that someday they'd be needed by the girl again.

She gathered up her armful of clothing and headed upstairs, haphazardly piling them in the corner of Fakir's room when they got there.

They each changed into their nightclothes and stood in the doorway, Ahiru curious as to why Fakir had paused so abruptly.

"Um…Ahiru?" The boy said slowly.

"Neh, Fakir?" She questioned in return, wondering what could possibly be the problem.

"I…only have one bed."

The orange-haired girl blinked as she processed that, her face blushing bright red as the implications sank in.

"Don't worry I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind sleeping on the floor, I am a duck at heart after all- the floor won't bother me at all. Nope- not at all so don't you worry about me!" She laughed nervously.

He shook his head, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"But Fakir…"

"It won't kill me. Sheesh, come on now- we need to sleep, Neko-sensei will probably expect you to demonstrate your dancing when we get there. You don't want to make an idiot out of yourself, do you?"

She pouted, "Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!"

He picked up a blanket and laid it out on the floor.

"Fakir- really, I don't mind sleeping on the floor…"Ahiru continued, hugging her duck-shaped pillow close.

"Neither do I, so just take the bed…"

"It's your bed, Fakir!" She protested as if that made all the difference.

"And I said you could use it," He shot back as he pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Fakir…"

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you…really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really really…"

"Yes, I am!" Fakir exclaimed glaring at her. His mind remarking that despite its annoyance, it was nice to have things back to…well, his kind of normal.

"Well…errr…okay."

Glad that she finally relented, he tugged the blanket back over his head.

The soft footsteps headed towards the direction of the bed though, paused.

"_What is that idiot doing now?_" He thought to himself, quirking and eyebrow up.

There was a rustling of the blanket from the bed and then, he felt the presence beside him.

"Ahiru- _what_ are you doing?"

She blinked at him innocently; her large blue eyes inches from his face.

"If you're gonna sleep on the floor then so will I!"

Fakir sighed, and decided that if he wasn't so exhausted from the day he'd just been through that he'd slap his forehead in irritation.

"This is rather unnecessary."

But this time, Ahiru had him beaten.

Leaning forward against him and resting her head beneath his, she muttered her reply, "I know. I'm always doing unnecessary things. That's just the way I am."

He couldn't withhold the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, and before he knew it, he was reaching out to wrap an arm around her.

"You'll get cold, idiot."

"No I won't," Ahiru replied, her face flushed at how close they were.

"Sleep."

"Goodnight, Fakir."

The room fell silent and the emerald-haired man felt her snuggle up closer against him.

"Goodnight…Ahiru."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was full of a new kind of chaos- namely one human girl named Ahiru waking up.

First, she ended up practically punching Fakir on having forgotten their rather close positioning from the night before. Then, she spent a few minutes running around trying to figure out how it was she'd been changed back into a girl. Fakir was learning quickly- Ahiru always woke up with a bang.

"Ahiru- calm down. You weren't dreaming, okay? Now we need to get ready for school."

"School?!" She practically squeaked, "Oh no, I'm making you late aren't I? Argh…now we're both going to be late and Neko-sensei will get mad and…"

She paused as Fakir placed a finger over her lips.

"Ahiru. It's all right. We've got time."

Taking a deep breath, she broke into a smile.

"I know- but it felt good to do that again."

Fakir blinked in surprise before registering what she was up to.

"Idiot…" He muttered.

After that fiasco, they both managed to get into their uniforms and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------

The school grounds were just coming to life as the time for classes slowly neared; people bustling between buildings and chatting with friends.

Many of the girls stopped on seeing Fakir coming in with a new girl beside him. They could tell from the way they acted, that the two were close and some of them slowly chalked it up as yet another guy lost to another girl.

"So Edel's back?" Ahiru asked excitedly as Fakir was telling her of some of the troubles he'd gone through the day before.

"Yeah, she's got a small jewelry shop. She seemed happy. We'll have to visit after school."

She nodded happily, her long orange-braid bobbing up and down with the motion.

"Well whatdya know…" The smug voice intoned from behind them; both recognizing it right away.

"Aotoa-sempai!" Ahiru exclaimed as she rushed over to hug the young musician.

He started at the sudden contact, and caught his glasses just in time before they fell off and shattered on the ground. Once in two days was quite enough.

"I see it worked out, eh Fakir-kun?" The older boy asked as he pried himself free of Ahiru's grip.

"Not a word, Aotoa," Fakir warned with a glare.

The three stood there, talking like old friends and gaining the attention of many of the other students wondering who the new girl was and how she'd caught the interest of two boys so quickly. But as suddenly as they began, the two drifted away. Aotoa headed towards the music building and Fakir and Ahiru headed towards the ballet one.

"_Now…I just have to convince Neko-sensei that Ahiru has the talent to dance._" He thought to himself nearing the building.

Stepping through the door, Fakir lurched as he felt a sharp tug on his arm dragging him in.

"Fakir-san, thank goodness you're here early!" The purple-haired teacher said, pushing him towards the main room.

"Neko-sensei?" He stammered, not the least bit surprised by Ahiru's current facial expression.

"_He's…not a cat?!_" She questioned, a bit caught off guard by the man in the cat's stead.

Walking into the room, Fakir noticed that the intermediate class was seated by the bars waiting for their missing teacher to return.

"Freya twisted her ankle this morning; we need to find you another partner before the performance and fast!" He exclaimed, not yet noticing the young girl who trailed behind Fakir.

"I think…I have someone…" Fakir spoke up, moving aside to reveal Ahiru standing behind him, "This is Ahiru, we've…danced together before. Trust me, she'll be okay as long as I lead."

Ahiru shot him an irritated glare at the implication she was less than perfect, but let the matter slide.

Neko-sensei just smiled, "Is she- _the one_?"

Fakir blushed, his eyes quickly looking away, "…yeah."

The teacher tapped his chin thoughtfully, before excitedly replying, "Well then, this dance shall merely be one step forward towards your loving future and ma-ma-marriage!"

They shifted uncomfortably at how open he was speaking of their relationship, the stares of several of the other students falling on them both.

Clapping his hands together, Neko-sensei cleared the floor, "Class- please step aside a moment so our leads might practice. Ahiru-san will be stepping in to dance opposite Fakir-san. He's already assured me of her talents, plus I'm certain that their deep feelings towards one another will only reflect positively in their dancing."

The two sighed, while a few of the girls pouted in disappointment that Fakir was indeed taken.

As the music began, the room fell quiet though- all eyes watching the couple move out to the center of the floor.

The music swelled and slowly, the two began their dance. Each movement, each step- was perfect. Fakir supported Ahiru easily and she moved eloquently, like a swan gliding across the water's surface.

A silent sense of awe befell the classroom as the two continued their dance. Their sentiments were floating in the air with the notes of the music. It was the purest of emotions, and they'd finally captured it at last.

It was as if the two were made to dance in each other's arms.

And so they did, forevermore.

The End

-----------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it- please take the time to leave a review!


End file.
